Padrino Part 12
Previous: Padrino Part 11 Gonzo Lee: I am Ricky Muro! This drew a great bit of confused looks from everyone, especially his former colleagues. This all just looked so much like a bad dream, and Ricky Muro was just asleep in his hammock somewhere, drinking booze out of straws through his mask, and soon he'd get up and see this imposter. However, this did not happen, Gonzo Lee stood there, smiling while the rest of the people around him were coming closer to pouncing on him and beating him senseless. Lee: '''It was all so carefully laid out, everything was planned almost a decade in advance. I was assigned to bring a pirate crew, any pirate crew to Fringe, and while the Red Dogs sounded cool at first, you guys came in and quite literally blew them away. I found my pirate crew. '''Rinji: What did you need us for, exactly? Lee: Why else? A distraction! And you all pulled it off so very well. We just needed some marines to come in, chasing you around, and that's when we were going to execute the second part of the masterplan. Rinji: WHICH IS?!?! Lee: Oh no, no way, kitty kitty. I don't go around telling people the whole plan. That would spoil the fu--- He was interrupted as a foot came swiping around and just barely knocking against his nose as he quickly pulled his head straight back and planted his hands on the ground. Chio: Chio HANDOU!!!! called as his eyes only saw red when he looked at this bastard. Lee kicked his legs up and flipped backward, kicked at Chio with both feet as the young man blocked with both of his arms and slid back a couple of inches. Gonzo Lee flipped three times before he stopped and faced Chio, who was already running at a blinding pace and jumping twice as fast toward him. Chio: Chio Joutou HANDOU!!!! flying kick was blocked head-on, causing Gonzo to slide back a good ways to hit the railing of the ship with his back. He cringed at the impact, as he had seen Chio in action many times under the guise of Ricky Muro, but he had never felt the sheer force of his blows. His anger would obviously prevent him from pulling any kicks as they were executed. The two of them met head-on then, Gonzo swiped his extended hands in a chopping formation, which were parried by Chio's knees, and sometimes his elbows as he kicked straight back, Lee dodging left and right. Snowbeard watched as the fight progressed, stroking his pale, white beard. He judged ever single movement, nodding his head to see that Chio solely used his legs in combat. He had seen such a fighting style before, but Chio worked it into something that resembled a dance, and a very fast, skillful one at that. Gonzo Lee, on the other hand practiced hard ninjutsu, it seemed. In fact, every single movement he did was very by-the-books ninjutsu. Lee finally pulled a ninjatou blade from his back-sheathe and swiped it straight for an unexpecting Chio before he could do anything. Chio was cut from his side to his chest. He was able to avoid the very brunt of such a skillful attack, but it did draw blood, and such a cold pain was very hard to ignore. In that moment, Chio swore he heard someone in the crowd gasp, and he thought he knew who that was. That one moment was what Chio needed, though. He instantly kicked up with a blue energy blade, then another, and another. Soon there came a whole flurry of energy blades. Chio: Ran Kyaku: Chio Senka!!! Lee flipped and dodged left and right,but was caught more than once by the edge, once on his leg, and twice on his arm and shoulder in very close succession. That was when Chio appeared just in front of him, and low to the ground as he spun his leg around to kick Lee's feet out from under him. Chio: Soru!! Gonzo in the side as he fell from his sweep kick, causing him to get punted almost as high as the ship's main mast. Lee recovered his balance in midair, and spun around to flip to his feet as he hit the mast and jumped down to the ground. They were sweating, and breathing hard as they stared each other down, the three pirate crews watched in silent amazement as the two of them locked horns in battle. They both bled from their cuts that were a little too deep for comfort. That was, however, when Gonzo smiled, and sheathed his ninjatou back into its scabbard. Lee: Chio, you should know that even though I tricked the lot of you, I have always had nothing but the utmost respect for all of you, especially you. That is why I anticipated battle with any of you. wasted not a second before he threw a special, metal rope that spun around with two weighted balls on either side of it. The rope spun at a terrible speed and before Chio could even think of dodging it, it wrapped around his ankles and forced him to keep his balance as he stood. Haha! I know you have some strong legs, Chio, but with no momentum or stance to prepare an attack, I would LOVE to see you escape from that! That was when Lee dashed forward, straight for Chio with his hand gripping his ninjatou tight. His speed called for nothing but the fastest thinking Chio could do, and it came down to one single solitary second in their lives that would end their fight. In the crowd, Usagi began to dash for Chio herself, hoping to block the strike of Gonzo's blade and perhaps fend him off. There was no need. Chio: Oni... leg muscles clenched to a mass more solid than the tekkai technique, but still just as flexible as flesh. KATAI!!!!!! strengthened, and powered leg broke through the metal band that grasped his ankles and shop straight up in the air, catching Gonzo directly in the chin and causing him to fly straight up and back. Almost every jaw dropped and gawked in amazement, even giving out a few cries of "SUGOIIIII" from the crowd. Gonzo Lee spat out a large amount of blood as he flew back in an arch and hit the ground hard, his eyes going blank and his mouth hanging open, blood running down his chin and neck. His body went limp, and the only sound that could be heard was a solitary clapping. '' All eyes turned to Snowbeard, who applauded such a fine show of combat. '''Snowbeard:' Hahahaha! You kicked his scrawny ass! Padrino Part 13 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories